kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuja (Another Path)
A Noble of Treno from the World: Mist Continent, he first stars in Kingdom Hearts: Another Path and has little interest in the Darkness though he uses the element and for some reason he is immune to its negative effects as well as seemingly having stopped ageing, he is one of Mauro's Companions. Biography Youth Creation Kuja was created by a man named Garland exactly 18 Years prior as a Gnome destined to save the world he lived on and all the life energy within it hence Garland intended Kuja to save the world of "Pandemonium", Garland calculated that absorbing a Heart was incalcuable and therefore required that more than one being to be present for the Absorbtion, therefore Zidane Tribal was created by Garland two years later so that the absorbtion of their world would be all that more successful. Destruction of Terra Garland soon began to research with the Darkness making up his Angels of Death and soon came upon a fact that additional Darkness could not harm them but be controled, Zidane refused to use this trait while Kuja willingly opened up to the powers of Darkness which Garland revealed massively consumed the Heart of "Pandemonium", Garland dove too deep into Zidane's Darkness against his will causing a chain of events that echoed between the two brothers leading to their gaining Trance. However the power of Trance was in itself designated to the wavelength of "Pandemonium"'s Heart which once the World itself had its light consumed by Zidane's Trance then it was Kuja whom assimilated most of the planet's Darkness causing the demise of the planet and their creator, Zidane and Kuja left for the word known as the "Mist Continent" however there Zidane was lost in the sorrow of what he had done which Kuja abandoned him to travel a darker path, a path which he could learn his new purpose. Another Path Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Weapons Magic - Kuja's most used weapons are the Magic he can call upon in an instant. Magic Spheres - Kuja's True Weapon, Spheres of Destructive Magic, the Magic Spheres even give him the power to float and fly as well as create Monster-like Creatures at a meer will, they massivly enhance all Magic since the Sphere are created from Kuja's Power itself. Magic Spider Gauntlets - The Magic Spider Gauntlets are a creation of Blaid Dark and they are wielded by Kuja in Another Story, they channel Darkness and Magic into special wires that can be manifested from the fingertips at a meer will and seemingly they can cut through anything or bind anyone depending upon the will of the user. Accessories Powers Trance - Like his brother, Kuja has an ability called Trance which forges Emotions and Darkness into a new but more powerful form, Kuja used this power once to attack his father destroying his Homeworld in the Process which its remnants fused with the "Mist Continent". Darkness - Kuja assimilated the Heart of his World which at the time was consumed by Darkness, therefore Kuja has higher control of the Element than his Brother: Zidane, he becomes even stronger in the Darkness with Mauro telling him how to use it. Abilities Quotes Trivia *He like the Mist Continent and all the Characters on it, star originally from Final Fantasy 9. *He and his younger brother appear star in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, as Rivals. *He is one of the few Characters, whom for some reason, have no relation to the world they appear on. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters